


Her Ruin

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Court of Pleasures [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I'm not sorry, F/F, F/M, Gotta give the people what they want, Like it's basically just smut, Like so much, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: When Feyre is asked to be the special guest at a bachelor party at The Court, her limits will be tested.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Court of Pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Her Ruin

It had only been a few months since Feyre and Rhys had gotten back together, and Feyre would never get used to waking up beside him. She would also never get used to being woken up to fingers sliding up between her legs, lips grazing along the side of her neck, and the rough deep voice in her ear.

"Good morning." He rasped. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Feyre shifted, opening her legs to allow him better access. "I'll be even better once you make me-" He cut her off, kissing her and rolling on top of her, pressing against her while her legs cradled him. Feyre had to admit, it was the best way to wake up. Rhys kissed down her neck and pulled her clothes from her body as he went, massaging her nipples and sucking his way down her stomach, until his face was buried between her legs. Feyre groaned as he pushed his tongue inside her, writhing against his lips as he worked her. It was almost cruel, the way her cries of desperation made him stop, leaving her just on the edge, frustrated beyond belief until he started again, slowly bringing her back to the edge until he stopped again.

"Dammit Rhys." She gasped.

"Beg me." Rhys raised his head. "Beg me for what you want."

"You know what I want." Feyre, stubborn as ever, turned away from him.

"Beg."

"Fine." She reached down between her legs. "I'll do it myself."

"Oh no you don't." Rhys grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "Beg."

"Make me cum." She said, looking up at him.

"No, you're going to have to do better than that." He smiled.

"Let me cum." She tried again, but he still shook his head.

"Please, Rhys." Feyre could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Please let me cum."

"That's more like it." He brought her to the edge of the bed and bit down on her clit, causing her to scream, pulling at the blankets around her head as she tried to climb away from him. But Rhys held her down and continued to lick her, sucking harder as she rolled beneath him, gasping and barely able to breathe. Eventually he let up, and Feyre, still twitching, brought her legs together and curled up on their bed. She gasped for air and opened her eyes, looking down at his smug face and smiling as he laid down beside her.

"I'll have to return the favor." She told him, leaning down and taking him in her mouth.

"Not now." But he groaned, making no attempt to actually stop her. "I'm going to be late for work."

"Then be late." She came up for air once, before leaning back down, using her hand and mouth in tandem to suck and lick, holding him in her mouth and pushing him to the back of her throat. She loved the way his cock felt between her lips. Warm and hard, she gripped his thigh with her free hand, holding him down as he groaned, his head falling back.

"Fuck, Feyre." He said, his hips beginning to buck. Feyre smiled, her lips still occupied, and when it seemed as though he could not come back from the edge, she stopped, leaving him crying out in anguish as she wiped her lips.

"That's for what you did to me this morning." She told him, but before he could protest, she had pushed him back and straddled him, taking only a moment to adjust before coming down hard on top of him, his hips ramming upwards into her as she cried out in pleasure. She held onto his chest and rode him hard, groaning as he held tightly to her hips. It only took a few moments before he was spilling into her, pushing inside her one last time before falling back, leaving Feyre to roll off him and go to the shower, knowing that one of them really would be late for work if neither of them got up.

"You're evil, woman." Rhys called to her. Feyre just laughed, running the water of the shower and stepping in, knowing that he would follow her. Sure enough before her hair was even fully wet she could feel him behind her, strong and hard, running his hands up and down her back.

"We don't have time for this." Feyre laughed as he cupped her breasts. "You have work, and I have a meeting with a potential new client."

"Ah, and what kind of man is it this time?" Rhys kissed her neck. "Successful young investment banker?"

"No, bachelor party for a tech start up company." Feyre told him. "I'm the only one they trust with more than 6-7 men at a time."

"That's my girl." Feyre liked this Rhys. The more understanding Rhys who knew that her job was not where her heart was, and that she loved him and did her job because she was good at it, not the other way around. Whenever you decide you don't want to work there anymore, let me know. Rhys had told her multiple times. I won't stop you, but if you find yourself lacking purpose, please tell me, and I'll put you to work. The idea of working for Rhys was terrifying and exhilarating. Being so close to him not only during the night but the day as well? It was only a matter of time before they were fucking in the middle of the office.

By the time they had finished showering, Rhys was still cursing about Feyre, and how distracting she was.

"Are you sure you want me quitting my job and coming to work for you?" She asked him. "I'm not sure you would ever get anything done."

"Trivial." He told her, kissing her softly and heading for the door. "I love you." He called back as he left. "See you for dinner."

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss and went back into their room, pulling out the small chest of makeup that she used during her extended visits to Rhys' place. It was getting ridiculous how much time she spent at his apartment without formally moving in, although they had only been back together a few months, and Feyre didn't want to rush anything, something seemed different this time, like if she moved in with him, he would never let her leave again. The prospect was both exciting and terrifying.

Eventually, Feyre left the apartment and made her way back to The Court. She went into the small office that they kept for meetings towards the back, saying hello to the few people who were there during the day, and sat behind the desk, waiting for her client. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Feyre called, and the door was opened by a man with golden hair and green eyes. He smiled at her and closed it behind him, sitting down in the chair. "Hello." Feyre smiled at him, leaning back in her chair. "How can I help you?"

"I'm getting married." He blurted out. "But I want to do some things first."

"Things?" Feyre had to keep from laughing. She had seen this before. Nervous men who had never fully expressed themselves sexually got cold feet before their weddings and wanted to get all of their kinks out beforehand.

"And I heard you were the one to ask for."

"What's your name?" She asked, "Before I agree to anything."

"Tamlin." He said, and held out her hand. Feyre shook it and then clasped her hands on the desk in front of her.

"What did you have in mind, Tamlin?" She asked. "How many people will it be?"

"Just me and three of my closest friends." He told her. "And we won't need anyone else, just you."

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow. "There's only so much that I can do on my own."

"No, we're sure." He nodded. "This weekend is the party, does that work for you?"

"That works fine." Feyre nodded. "I have Friday night free for a private party."

"That's great." Tamlin smiled. "Is there anything else I have to do?"

"Speak to the woman at the front on your way out, and tell her that you've booked me for a small private party on Friday night, she'll take care of the rest and give me the details that I need."

"Thank you." Tamlin nodded and stood up, heading for the door and leaving Feyre alone once again. She made sure that her schedule took into account the private party, and texted, Rhys, letting him know that she was going to be busy. _I'll make you dinner for when you come home_ , he texted back, making Feyre smile. She went home after a few more meetings, and saw some of the other girls.

"So tell me about this private party." Rhys said when Feyre walked in the door. "Sounds sexy."

"It's for some poor guy who's getting married." Feyre laughed. "Can you imagine marrying someone who didn't match you sexually." She tell into Rhys as he sat on the couch, kissing his neck.

"No, I can not." He wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds like a terrible existence."

They spent the rest of the evening together, lounging on the couch, laying together in bed, laughing and talking until Feyre fell asleep.

The rest of the week passed by without much fanfare, and soon it was time for Feyre to host her private party. She went to her dressing room and picked a full length dress, with blue and green silk. She painted her lips and picked out heels, heading down to the small private dining room that Tamlin and his friends had rented out. She knocked on the door, and Tamlin came to open it, smiling when he saw her and opening it for the others to see.

"The fun has arrived." He said, and led her into the room.

"So." Feyre swept her hair back over her shoulder. "What are we doing tonight boys?" She looked around, trying to deduce what kind of kinks this particular group had, but she couldn't decide.

"We just want to see the famous vixen of The Court." One of them said, and Feyre almost recognized his voice. "Come sit with us." She stepped forward and Temlin led her to a chair. "On the table." The other man said. "I've seen her before. It's what she likes." Feyre looked at him, trying to figure out where she had heard his voice before, but there was nothing distinct about his person. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and thin. That was most of her clientele. She sat up on the table and crossed her legs, setting her hands on her knees and waiting.

"Here's what's going to happen." The man said. "We're going to eat dinner, and you're going to watch." He motioned to some of the others. "You know what to do." Feyre had to stifle her giggle as two of the others came towards her with rope and timid expressions. If they for one second thought that this was the first time that she had been tied up for the pleasure of her clients, they were very, very wrong. She let them take her hands, typing them together and then suspending them from the ceiling using one of the rings that were sometimes used for particularly kinky suspensions during dinner. They pulled her arms tight above her head, hands moving to the back of her dress and untying the many straps, pulling it from her breasts and to her waist.

"Strip her completely." The man said, and the others went about taking off the rest of her clothes. "But leave the heels." He added, smiling at Tamlin, who was looking curious more than anything else. Feyre sat naked on the table, while the men then took her legs and spread them as far as they could, putting one on each side of the table typing them so she was unable to move.

"Now for the final touch." The man said, and he took off his tie. "Open up." And he gagged her, making it impossible for her to stifle her own screams. She was surprised that this was all they wanted, but then the man who seemed to be in charge pulled something out of a bag. Feyre had seen these things before. They were sex toys that you sat on, and that vibrated endlessly. She had seen women sitting on them, writhing against them as they tried to get away. The object was put beneath her, the material cold against her most sensitive parts, her legs and arms unable to move.

"Tamlin, would you like to do the honors?" The man motioned to the machine. Tamlin got up and walked over to Feyre, reaching out and tugging at her nipples, pinching her skin before turning to the machine. Feyre stiffened as it turned on, the slow vibration reaching deep in her belly, making her muscles tense.

"Turn it up a little more than that." The man said. "We want to make her squirm." Tamlin reached over and Feyre felt the machine quicken, making her groan.

"Now for added fun." The first man said, and before Feyre could do anything about it, she was blindfolded. The groaned and tried to contain herself, moaning as the gentle vibration continued. Feyre heard the door open, and heard plates hitting the table. So this was the entertainment. A woman, strapped down during dinner. She listened as they spoke, their conversation mostly about work, about the one man in the room who was married, and what kind of wedding night Tamlin would have.

"If you need to borrow anything, please let me know." The man who had blindfolded her said. "I have more than just this old thing." The others laughed and Feyre remained calm, trying to steady her breathing. But her body could only take so much, and soon enough, she could feel that she was going to climax, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her hips began to move of their own accord.

"Alright." The man in charge said. "Drinking game." He slapped Feyre's ass and a few seconds later, she felt his fingers on her nipples, pinching as she groaned, riding the machine without meaning to as he laughed. The darkness fell around her and she felt disoriented, her breathing becoming shallow as the others began to watch her more intently.

"Every time she comes, we take a shot." The man said. "I think she's getting close now." He said, and Feyre felt the machine speed up, adding to her frustration. Her hips bucked, and every muscle in her body tensed as she screamed, making the men cheer.

"Count it boys!" The man said. "One orgasm down." But Feyre was far from done. Her body twitching, feeling too much all at once as the machine continued to vibrate. She tried to pull herself up, anything to get away from the motion for a few moments, but her efforts were in vain. They had tied her tightly enough that all she could do was move back and forth, riding the machine as her breathing shallow yet again.

"Already?" The man laughed. "Boys, I think she's going to go again." And sure enough, Feyre called out, muscles tense as she came.

"That's another one everyone!" The man said. "Let's give her a little bit of a break." He turned the machine back down a little bit, and Feyre gasped for air, her head falling forward and her hair falling against her chest.

"Let's see those tits." The man pulled her head up, and Feyre felt his mouth closing over her breast. It was too many sensations at once, she moaned loudly, hips bucking as he continued to suck on her breast. Even though the machine had slowed down, her sensitive body was on the verge once more.

"Now, where were we?" The man said, and the evening resumed, the men sitting and talking while Feyre writhed before them. Her muscles began to hurt from tensing so much, and she let her legs and arms relax, settling her harder onto the machine. Her hips were sore from the exertion of the machine, and her breathing was ragged, and barely sounded like breathing anymore, every gasp taken over by the raw cries of her pleasure as she continued to ride. The evening continued, and the men eventually went back to goading her on. She didn't know if they were taking turns or if the ringleader was the one who kept touching her, the blindfold leaving her unable to tell who was touching her. She groaned as she came yet again, feeling the machine beneath her grow slick, and her hips moving. It continued for longer than Feyre thought it could. How could they still be talking about nonsense? But sure enough, eventually the man who seemed to be in charge came to her side, stroking the side of her face and her chest.

"Everyone, this has been an amazing night, I'm sure the lady feels the same, but now it's time for the grand finale." And he turned the machine up as it would go. Feyre cried out, stiffening, her body rigid as she came harder than she had ever before, the noise coming from the back of her throat guttural and her body unable to control itself.

"I had a feeling she would squirt eventually." The man in charge said, and Feyre felt the machine turn off. She gasped for air, as her blindfold was removed, and the gag taken out of her mouth. For the first time in her career, hot shame washed over her, leaving her feeling exposed as they began to untie her legs. She crossed them as soon as she could, and then covered herself with her arms, reaching for her dress and stumbling as she got off the table. They laughed, letting her fall without helping her up, and leaving her alone in the room. Feyre picked up her dress and with shaking hands clothed herself, going up to her dressing room and cleaning up. She wiped her lipstick off, and put on her jeans and sweater, going home quickly.

"How was your night?" Rhys asked as she walked in the door. "I made alfredo."

"It smells amazing." Feyre smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss and sitting down at the table. She felt odd though. She loved her job, she always had, but for the first time, she wondered if there wasn't something else that she could be doing with her time. Rhys now accepted what she was doing, and he even seemed to encourage it if it was making her happy. But Feyre wasn't sure if it was. Normally she liked someone to dominate her. To tie her down and make her come without remorse, but there was something about that man that put her on edge.

"Come to bed, my love." Rhys picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "You look tired."

"I am." She yawned.

"Tomorrow you'll have to tell me about your party." He kissed her cheek. "But for now, sleep." He put her down, wrapping her in a soft blanket and turning out the light. Leaving her to the warmth and safety of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this all you will see of me for the next year? Who knows.


End file.
